


Encounter on Arrochar

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie and Artoo on an adventure to Arrochar, and Vader, too! Some fluff, humor, suspense, and excitement!





	

Encounter on Arrochar.

"I would rather it be you, and your ship can carry the rations to the enclave." Leia pleaded.

"Listen, sweetheart, Arrochar is too close to Hutt territory, that is one of those areas that I use the rebellion to hide from, don't tell anyone I said that, and to fly in that space with the Falcon? Well that is pretty stupid." Han replied.

"Luke and some of the rogues will be flying with us, and Arrochar itself is fine. It's very peaceful there. I have to go because the Arrochar royal family are old friends, and well, I would just rather it were you than hiring another supply ship. I have my reasons, and I really can't go into it right now. You, you I just trust you. Chewie could be pretty handy as well. Those weapons are quite heavy. We may be bringing some back with us. The base on the planet is hidden in some caves, and we will meet the supplies in a remote area. We go to the palace first, it's surrounded by a town, but the rest of the planet is mostly water, beaches, caves and mountains. There will be a field to land in, and a place by the base, as well as a docking port connected to town. There is one condition though, you will need new clothes." Leia explained.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Han questioned.

"What isn't wrong with them!" Leia shouted. "You just have to look presentable. We have to show a bit of a ruse, and you need a shave, and we will have to do something with your hair. We have to think of a different name for you, too, or just use Captain Solo. Geez, it will be like making a bantha look like a dewback. Why did I think I could do this?"

"Ok, what is going on? Why can't I just stay on the ship?" Han asked.

"You have to pretend to be my intended. Don't get any ideas. Prince Kaspar kind of well, he has always tried to well, have his way with me. Don't punch anyone out either, because that won't go well with the exchange if you do. Why did I think this would work? You aren't ideal to use for this, but well, you were the only one I could trust with doing this. And this will be the hard part." Leia pointed at him. "You listen to me! No arguing. We have to make it look good. We can't bring blasters into the Palace or the surrounding village, so no blaster rig either. You probably even sleep in that thing. Keep something in your boots though, I always do. Wow, I know I am really asking a lot, here. And don't well, get too excited by the whole thing either. Keep your hands to yourself for the most part, if you can. Just enough to make it look real. Follow my lead. Hopefully, we don't have to deal with the palace too long anyway. It will be handy to have Chewie staying with the Falcon too, in case we need a quick getaway. I honestly wish Chewie was coming in with us, but well, we can handle ourselves. The Royal Family of Arrochar have been great supporters of our rebellion, and I can't ruin the Alliance's relationship with them. Can we get you a hair cut, too? Or is that too much to ask? It will grow back, and you can go back to your scruffy self after if you want. This is just too important. They allow us to use some of their facilities, and provide us with weapons. We have to keep good relations with Arrochar."

Han scratched his head, and thought about it. "Ok, ok, I will do it, but it seems a lot to go through just to meet with some people you already know. Why didn't you ask Luke to do that stuff?"

"Um, Luke, well... um.. he's going in the X-Wing." Leia thought fast. She couldn't say what she meant, what it was about Luke. What she had suspected a long time ago, also, well, he's, Luke. "Luke wouldn't be good for this. You neither one have the sophistication and upbringing to make any kind of impression, but Luke still gives off that naive 'farm boy' vibe. Just don't try to be such a scoundrel. I have a feeling that Prince Kaspar will just think you are my bodyguard anyway, or at least treat you like that. I know it will be out of your element, but you do have the ability to charm people when you want to, oh, just try to stay quiet. Don't let your head get big because I gave you a compliment. So you think you can do this? I guess I could ask Wedge if not, but we really need some of the squadron guys for back up in the air. It's a quiet planet, but Imperial activity in nearby space is not unheard of."

"I said I would. Geez. Don't you have any faith in me?" Han replied.

They loaded up the Falcon with some ration crates to be headed to Arrochar, as the base was in need of those, and Leia briefed the rogues coming along about what to expect. They were to land in the hanger at the base, but their main mission was to escort the Falcon through the area of space that occasionally included Imperial activity. The guys in the squadron were then to negotiate the terms of getting more equipment and supplies to the base they were building on the planet, Hoth, while Leia did the diplomatic thing with the royal family in the palace. Leia briefed Han on some of the peculiar and different aspects of the Arrochar culture.

"There is something you need to know about the Arrocharians and the culture of the royal family. Have you ever met someone from Arrochar before?" Leia asked.

Han thought a moment and remembered he had. He didn't want to give Leia the details.

"I may have? What are they like?" Han replied.

"They tend to be very promiscuous and amorous. It's not something genetic, like say, the zeltrons, it is more of a traditional thing. I admit that is one reason I asked you to join me. I really don't want to play that game with them, but I have well, flirt, to some extent. I know how you are. I know you won't let it get too far. I may need some back up. Wait until I give you a signal though. I can handle myself. I imagine you may get some attention of your own, so don't be surprised. I am sure you will enjoy that." She just paused and rolled her eyes a bit. "Just keep your eyes open. The Prince is married, yet that really doesn't mean anything. He has always made a play for me in the past. I have a good relationship with his mother though. She is who I will deal with. His father is the regent, they are a patriarchy, but she is who really calls all the shots. I don't even imagine the king will even be present. Princess Twyla, is our sponsor, technically. They will give us a suite, and we will have to share." She paused, lit up and said. "Oh, I do hope there is a bathtub. I can't remember the last time I had a real bath in a bathtub! Anyway, I better give you a few tips on the dinner. Using proper utensils and all that. Oh, just follow my lead. They will know you are from the Alliance, they don't have to think you are a duke or something. Best tip on the utensils though, is start on the outside. I don't often think about this, since I was raised for this kind of thing, but being away from it for a while, I remember how different it is to live like that." Leia explained.

"Sounds like a lot of, um, fun. We share a suite?" Han lifed his eyebrows.

"It figures you would jump on that one. Stay away from my bathtub, at least while I am in it." And she gave him a big playful whack.

Luke met them at the ramp to see them off and to get some last minute plans. "OK, I have some of the rogues, and some of red squadron, and we are meeting some of the others at the enclave on Arrochar. Will try to get on a safe channel in space if we lose you, but we shouldn't have a problem following your coordinates. And guys? Can you try not to kill each other?" Luke laughed.

Han just said "Us, we get along fine, nothing to worry about."

Luke replied, "Yeah,um, right, just well, take care of yourselves. See you on Arrochar at the rendezvous point. The enclave will provide us with a speeder, and we will meet you at the Falcon."

As the Falcon and the squadrons came out of hyperspace near Arrochar, they were greeted by Arrochar imperial navy ships. Two of the ships escorted the squadons to the enclave, and one of the ships escorted the Falcon to the remote area where it would stay while on Arrochar. Leia communicated with the ship that they were expecting a speeder from the enclave to pick them up and the ship replied that the palace would prepare for their arrival. Leia helped Han get his clothes straighted out right, and Chewie just laughed and said something that Han refused to translate. They didn't bring C-3PO and Leia only got part of what Chewbacca said.

"Chewie, one of these days soon, we are going to have to sit down with C-3PO and I am going to learn to understand Shyriiwook" and Leia gave him a big hug. Han just groaned.

Luke was the one who arrived on the speeder to take them to the palace. Chewie was to stay on the Falcon for the time being, then follow Luke to the enclave to arrange for the transfer of the rations they brought with them for the soldiers at the enclave. The planet had mines and forgers and built structures they would need for the new base. They wouldn't be bringing anything back for the new base on this trip, but a few large freighters used by the Alliance would be put into use to move the equipment and structures, and some of the work crew would come from Arrochar. Leia's meeting with Princess Twyla would help put the planet on good terms with the Alliance. Her ruse with Han would give a bit of a buffer for any social situations which may occur. It really was difficult to deal with these people, however, they remained good allies.

When they arrived at the village, the palace had sent transport for Princess Leia and Han to the palace. Luke returned to the Falcon, to help Chewie transfer the rations to the enclave. The village was very pleasant and peaceful, something that Princess Leia had not seen in a long time. Children playing in the streets, merchants selling wares, people happily strolling down the streets. It's was an ideal scene, something they were fighting for everywhere. Something most places in the galaxy didn't seem to have anymore, or that she could see. They arrived at the palace and were greeted by Princess Twyla, a very beautiful, elegant woman, probably in her late 40s, Prince Kaspar, a slick looking man in his early 20s with a thin black mustache and his wife, Princess Jazelle, a very thin, tall blonde who didn't look older than 18. Prince Kaspar right away grabbed Leia's hand and kissed it and gave her a look. She grabbed Han's arm and he took hers and they entered the palace.

Princess Twyla made some small talk with Leia about the how the rebellion was going and the evils of the Empire, and Leia just nodded her head. Han was really shocked at the place. He had never seen decadence like this. Jabba's was pretty decadent, but not as fancy and opulent. He imaged that Leia felt really at home in a place like this, though he had never seen her in this kind of element before.

Princess Twyla clapped her hand and a servant arrived. "Take Princess Leia and her Captain to their suite. Make sure they have anything they require." and she turned to Leia and said. "I will allow you to rest and freshen up before dinner. I know you must have had a long journey. Looking forward to talking with you later." and sent them on their way.

Back at the Falcon, Luke met with Chewie and decided that it would be best to leave Artoo, who had been in the speeder with him, on the Falcon. He could keep an eye on it, and use the systems to scan for any unwanted activity. After all, they would be loading weapons on the Falcon, and Artoo would be able to make sure they would be secure in the secret compartments, and to double check the inventory. Chewie also wanted Artoo to give the Falcon a good scan. Artoo gave Luke some binary sadness, but Luke assured him, that he would be a great help just staying with the Falcon for now. Luke and Chewie then took the speeder to the enclave.

The enclave was pretty hidden, and anyone who didn't know it was there, would miss it, with a few buzzes, a wall opened, and X-wings, ships of various types and weaponry and military supplies were everywhere. The commander in charge had showed Wedge what they would be securing for the new base, and what would be needed for the transfer. They were arranging as well, for those who would be building the base, and the large freighters they would use for shelters as they built them. Hoth was a very cold place, and Luke told them what the conditions were like, and that they would pretty much be handicapped at night, due to the extreme cold temperatures when it got dark. Luckily though, it seemed a day lasted a long time on Hoth. Luke then got out the datapad and took inventory, as well as did some of the other pilots.

A small Imperial spy vessel had hailed the Executor. "Admiral, I have a message for Lord Vader." the ship reported. "I was traveling through space and got a distant signal from a ship I know he will be interested to know about."

Admiral Ozzel spoke "Lord Vader is not to be disturbed at this time. You can give me the message if you like."

The spy replied. "Negative, sir, this is only for Lord Vader. He will be most interested when he hears what I have to say." and the spy gave him a code that Ozzel did not know, but knew that it would be only known to Lord Vader. Usually those required immediate attention.

Admiral Ozzel got nervous. Should he disturb Lord Vader while he was using his meditation chambers? He remembered the last time someone had bothered him while in meditation, and it cost the man his life. That code though, how should he call this? It might be worth disturbing Lord Vader. He entered the private room that held the chamber, gave the message to the attendants. Quietly, they prepared the chamber for Lord Vader to resume the nature of his suit and opened the chamber. The chamber gave Darth Vader a bit of a relief from the trappings of his suit which provided life support and prosthetics for his limbs. If he was going to disturb him, this had better be good.

"What is the nature of this disturbance, Admiral?" Lord Vader commanded.

We have received a transmission from an Imperial spy. And handed Lord Vader the code. Vader looked at the code, ah yes, The Millennium Falcon has been spotted going into Arrochar space. It seems we may need to pay a visit. "Admiral, head for the Arrochar system and prepare my shuttle. This is a personal matter, do not make a record of our trip for the Emperor. Your loyalty to me will be expected."

The suite that Han and Leia were directed towards was a large room, with an adjoining bedroom, and a 'fresher. Leia immediately ran to the 'fresher and squealed. "A tub! There's a tub! I knew it would!"

She turned back to see that Han had taken off his shoes and was jumping on the bed. "Wow, I have never seen a place like this!" Han said laughing.

Leia just laughed and smiled then said. "Hey! That's my bed!"

Han said. "I called it first! That couch looks pretty comfortable!" It actually did, but she wasn't going to give in.

"I get the bed! Now, I am taking a bath! Imagine Luke with a bathtub! I bet he has never seen one!" Leia exclaimed.

Han scratched his head at the mention of Luke and, but then perked up. "He didn't know what to do with my water shower on the Falcon."

Leia replied. "Wait, you have a water shower on the Falcon? Why didn't I know this? When did you put it in?"

"Oh, not long ago. I guess you haven't had a chance to see it. Well, no hiding it now. Anyway, Luke was really funny about not knowing how to work it, and wasting water and such. Feels good. Go get your bath. I'm just gonna relax, maybe get comfortable a bit before we have to go to dinner. Might check out that bathtub later myself. Enjoy, Your Worship." And Han went back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

The bath was wonderful, and Leia took it in as much as she could. She soaked until she looked like a prune, but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she could soak in a bathtub, even water showers were a rare pleasure. She dried herself off, hair down, and put on the white robe that was waiting on the hook for her use, put on slippers and just walked into the lounge area of the suit and propped her feet up on a table.

Han came in from the bedroom and his jaw dropped. She just looked so comfortable and casual sitting there on the couch, she gave him a scowl. "Do Princesses usually prop their feet on the table? There's a stool right there?"

"I used to get in trouble for that when I was growing up. I just don't care. I am going to enjoy this while I can. I do ok with the rations, and to be honest with you, I really like the fatigues and the military bases and the 'roughing it', but this, this is wonderful. I am not going to let you spoil it for me." And she threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at her. And she threw it back at him, and pretty soon they were throwing pillows at each other and laughing. "You should go take one. Have you ever had a bath?"

"You make it sound like I'm dirty and never wash. I may have used a bathtub before, you don't know. I might in a bit. That Prince guy is kind of slimy." Han said.

"Slimy? What do you mean?" questioned Leia.

"He reminds me of those guys that are all about selling you something you really don't want. Like those merchants who get all slick and try to swindle you out of money for some junk. I just don't like that guy at all. It takes a con man to know a con man, and well, I see one, sweetheart."

"You have a point there, Han, I really do not like the guy at all. He does come off like one of those vehicle salesmen on Coruscant." And she laughed. "Watch him at dinner, ok, he will probably insist on being seated next to me. Take my other side. And watch carefully. Princess Twyla is a friend, but I do not trust her either. I know they wouldn't sell me to the Empire or anything like that. They have no love of the Empire, as you might be able to tell, and they are one of our biggest supporters. I just always see that she has some grand scheme in her eyes. Like what is she going to expect after we win, or what can we do for her in the future kind of deal. One thing at a time."

"No one does anything for free, sweetheart. I have to say though, so far, this has been one sweet mission. You are even nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you." And Leia threw a pillow.

The tour of the enclave was impressive. From the outside, you would never expect that the base here on Arrochar was so big. The planet was known for it's minerals and there was some manufacturing, and it was mostly hidden in the landscape, giving the appearance of beautiful mountains, fields, forests, waterfalls and lakes. It was an impressive kingdom the Royal Family of Arrochar oversaw, and they had their own military as well, housed in another cave system closer to the village. Luke took Chewie back to the Falcon in the speeder after one last haul of military goods, and Chewie invited Luke for some dinner, knowing that the base would probably only have the rations they were used to. Chewie had done a little hunting, and was going to prepare some stew with some roots he found as well. It was a very rich and bountiful planet in many ways. Luke said. "This is really good, Chewie, you always seem to make the best meals with whatever is around. I wonder how Leia and Han are doing? I hope they haven't killed each other."

Chewie laughed. After dinner, Luke said goodbye, and left Chewie on his own with Artoo at the Falcon. Chewie preferred his hammock over any accommodations they would have had for him in the base, there really was nothing like sleeping in your own bed.

Dinner at the Arrochar palace was held at a massive table set to seat 50 people. There were only 9 being served this time, Princess Twyla, Prince Kaspar, Princess Jazzell, Princess Keema who was the daughter of the King and Princess Twyla, Duke Dasmond, her husband, and Keema and Dasmond's twin daughters, Kala and Kola along with Princess Leia and Captain Solo. As Leia predicted, Kaspar sat right next to her, and right away, Han took the seat on the other side. She really hoped to enjoy her meal, and not spend most of it keeping Kaspar's hands off of her, and also have the opportunity to discuss a few things with Princess Twyla. The first course, were a shellfish, still in the shell, what one would drop delicately in their mouth. Leia was amused by how Han would try to eat his with a fork, and then figured out what everyone else was doing, and 'slurped' it in. The twins giggled, and he just awkwardly grinned at them. Then Leia felt a hand going to her knee. She gently took Kaspar's hand and placed it back upon his own person, trying to keep a dignified stance, as Princess Twyla discussed her own fleet of ships. She suggested they take a few of hers at some point, for the use of the rebellion as they could always supply more.

"Oh Princess Twyla, that is most generous of you, I am sure that the High Command will be most pleased." Leia said, trying to hold it together as Kaspar tried to reach for her crotch. She tapped Han to alert him, and there ended up being a bit of a hand tussle under the table, with the three of them swatting and wrestling. It got so loud, that Princess Twyla gave a look, and just turned away. Then she winked at Han.

The main course was a nice juicy nerf steak, and Han started to take his napkin to tuck it under his chin, and Leia pulled it back down and tapped his hand to kind of give him the hint that wouldn't be a good idea. In meantime, Kaspar was reaching for Leia's rump. This food was good, and it was a nice treat, but the babysitting, and the warding off the advances of Kasper were getting tiresome. As they got into dessert, a very decadent, light and fluffy creamy concoction made with local fruit, Princess Leia suggested to Princess Twyla that they have a private discussion after the meal. She sent Han back to the suite hoping he would get to enjoy a bath or some other luxury while here, and met Twyla in her office.

Han drew a bath and filled the tub up pretty high, and added soap bubbles. It did feel good, and beat the new shower on the Falcon. He kind of dosed off in the tub, and heard the door to the suite, figuring that it was just Leia returning from the meeting with Princess Twyla. He got out of the tub, dried off, put on a robe, and went out into the lounge area. There was standing Princess Twyla. She walked up to him, grabbed his face, and started to kiss him. Han backed away, slowly and looked at her for a minute. Princess Twyla started to try to open his robe, but he caught her hand and said, "Where's Leia?"

"Don't worry about Leia, she's fine." and Twyla rubbed his arms a little.

Han pushed his hands off of her and said."Where is she!" and started go out in the hall, in just his robe, grabbing the small blaster in his boots and slipping it into his pocket. Twyla followed him.

"She's down the hall." Twyla said in an annoying voice.

Han yelled, "Leia, you ok in there! Do you need help!"

"Yes, I need some help." He heard coming from one of the doors. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't so he kicked at it, and it came open.

There was Princess Leia crouching there in a torn dress, a small blaster in her hand and a Prince Kaspar laying under her shins, with the blaster pointed at his head. Han pulled him up, with his own blaster in his robe pocket aimed at him. "What's the idea of this?"

"I just thought she might like a little fun? No hard feelings?" Kaspar said as if nothing happened.

"I didn't think this was fun." Yelled Leia.

Princess Twyla apologized. "Sometimes we forget ourselves. I often forget that not all cultures have the same practices. I assure you Princess Leia, this will not affect our understanding with the Alliance, I hope. May you both enjoy the rest of your stay here at the palace." And she gave a pout and looked at Han and blew him a kiss.

Princess Leia and Han both went back to their suite and locked the door, though they imagined that Princess Twyla could get in if she wanted to. Both just plopped on the couch and sat there quiet, taking it in. Then Leia looked over at Han in the robe and said, "Nice outfit." and laughed. It helped changed the tension in the whole ordeal. Han went to go get something to wear to go to sleep. They were headed back to the Falcon in the morning, no sticking around this place any longer than they had to, he had decided. When he got out of the 'fresher, Leia had changed into some bed clothes and had her robe on and was reading the datapad on the couch. Han went into the bedroom and got some sheets and came out with them in his arms. Leia said. "You know, that bed is huge, and I think I would feel more comfortable if we shared, with all that happened. Plus, it's not to often that either of us gets to enjoy a real, fancy bed. I have slept on those beds on the Falcon, and they wouldn't be as comfortable as that one. And, well, there's two of us in there, if we get any unwanted visitors." Then she got really serious. "Just don't try anything! I am good with a blaster." And she laughed.

"The Falcon beds are comfortable enough, but I always knew you wanted to sleep with me." And he winked. She shot him a look back. "Oh, I'll be good." and she gave him a little peck and went in to get some sleep.

In the middle of the night, Han got up to use the 'fresher, it was really quiet and he looked out the window at the two moons both in the Arrochar sky. One was full, and the other a crescent. He went back to the bedroom and looked at the sleeping Princess in the moonlight for a bit. He went back in to lay down and she stirred a bit.

Half awake she said. "Don't leave us. Please don't leave me." and she drifted back to sleep.

Chewie had lowered the ramp and let Artoo to stand guard outside as he expected Han and Leia to return to the ship this morning. Artoo scanned the area and was reading for signs of various lifeforms and and just taking in the whole planet. Artoo was only a droid, but he knew a pretty planet when he saw it, and you never knew what information would be handy in the future. Chewie just made himself some breakfast and closed the ramp, with Artoo outside. He walked to his hammock and went to take a nap.

Vader's shuttle scoped the landscape of Arrochar slowly. "Captain, let me know when you spot the Millennium Falcon. Land as close to it as possible." Vader directed. He knew his son was on this planet, he had to be. If he wasn't with the Millennium Falcon, then one of his 'friends' would be and could be used to draw him closer. Skywalker had slipped through his fingers before, but he would not evade him this time. "Lord Vader, there, I see it, I am making a landing now.". The shuttle slowly descended into the field a few hundred yards from where the Millennium Falcon had parked. Lord Vader directed his shuttle captain and the lieutenant to stay on the ship, as he made his way down the shuttle ramp. He walked close to the Falcon, and saw a familiar sight, something he did not expect, something from his previous life. Not only an astromech droid, but his own astromech droid, R2-D2. Somehow, it must have ended up with the boy. R2-D2 squealed with fright. Darth Vader said something soft to him, and then gave him a code. The little astromech droid relaxed and then got excited. Darth Vader wondered if he made a mistake, he would just have to erase this exchange from the little droids memory when he was done. He gave the droid another code, and a holovideo appeared. There it showed Threepio standing on a balcony, and the camera went over to a young couple kissing, looking over the balcony to the beauty of Naboo. He clutched his hands in anger, and told Artoo to turn it off. Obi-Wan must have had the droid all these years. "Artoo, where have you been all this time?" Artoo made some beeps and told Vader that he had been with Luke for these past two years, and before that a Captain Antilles. The Alderaanian ship! Organa! Organa had his droid. Of course, this was the droid that delivered the plans to the rebellion! And he clutched his hand again. Tarkin made no mistake that Alderaan was involved in the rebellion, and the proof was his own droid. He gave Artoo some codes, to clear the whole exchange. He started to walk back to his ship. He would wait there, but then he heard some rustling coming towards it, he may need not wait.

At the rebel base enclave, Luke, Wedge and the others were getting their flight suits on getting ready to head back home. Someone from command center came towards them and said, "Commander, an Imperial Shuttle has entered the atmosphere. It appears to only be one, but there may be a command ship of some sort nearby. It appears your departure may have to be delayed." Luke shook his head, and told everyone to just hold tight.

"Command, alert the palace. Let's see if they can send out their pilots to avoid the Empire, and for them to know we are here. This has happened before. Princess Twyla thinks it's more important that we remain hidden, but they won't hesitate to interact with any Imperials that arrive on planet. They like to make the illusion that they just want to be a quiet peaceful place with no alliances. We would like to keep it that way." The enclave general commanded his lieutenant.

Han and Leia left the palace in a borrowed speeder. Princess Twyla said that she would arrange for it to be picked up by one of her staff later in the day. Even though the events of the evening before were a bit strange, everyone acted as if nothing had happened at breakfast. Leia could not wait to get off this planet. They started to have some sputtering with the speeder about a mile from where the Falcon was parked. The speeder flopped to the ground. Han kicked it.

"How is that supposed to help? You probably made it worse." Leia said.

"It works on the Falcon. Let me have a look at it. Hang on." Han replied.

"It's not far, I will just walk. Send a com to Luke that we are almost ready to go, and to get ready for the rendezvous." And Leia started walking in the direction of the Falcon.

Han tinkered with some of the controls, started to get it to turn over, but then it conked out again. He took a few more of the wires and put them back together, and nothing. He commed Luke. "Luke, we are close to the Falcon, but we hit a snag, Her Worship is walking back the rest of the way. I am trying to get the speeder to work again. The one that they loaned us, died on us." Han said.

"Han, no wait! An Imperial shuttle has been spotted in the atmosphere. We have been cooped up here in the base so they won't know it's here. Stay where you are!" Luke commed back.

"Chewie's on the ship, and Leia has already left! I'm going after her!"

"Ok, Han, let me see if I can get a diversion for you. It might work. Hang in there, try and stop Leia. As soon you can, get out of there and into hyperspace. We may need to stay here for a while, until things clear."

"Hear you loud and clear, Luke" as Han ran after the Princess.

Princess Leia saw the Falcon, but then noticed a familiar black figure standing a few yards away from it, looking in her direction. She stood as still as she could. She wanted to kill him. There was nothing more that she wanted than to kill him. But how? As she was thinking, she heard his voice. "Princess, I know you are hiding, come out here. I do not want to kill you, not today. Come out, and nothing will happen to you, but do not, and it will be a lot worse."

Really having no choice, Leia walked closer with her blaster in hand, and a com in the other. She had to com Han and warn him not to come. It was a moment later that Vader reached out with the Force and took both from her hands. She stood still, some distance from him.

"Princess Leia. We have the honor of meeting yet again." Vader said to her.

"It's no honor for me." She said with anger.

"You have no fear of me. It fascinates me and impresses me. Few people have the courage to stand up to me. I must tell you, Princess, that has always been something that I have always respected from you. It is most impressive." Vader replied. "Now, I must tell you why I asked you over here to talk with me. You must tell me where Skywalker is."

"He isn't here. I don't know where he is." She replied.

He tried to sense her feelings, but she was like a stone. If only it had been one of the others, not her. He wondered if someone had somehow blocked her mind, to keep her secrets. He remembered trying to get information from her on the Death Star and no matter what the torture, what the technique, she was able to resist him. She had a strong mind, and often those of strong mind were resistant to those using the Force, or was it something else? No matter.

"You do know where he is. Is this not his astromech droid? He must be here. Where is he? Resist if you want to, but I can make it much harder for you, as you yourself know. I assure you, Princess, it is not you I want."

As they were standing there, a noise came to the skies, a squadron of Arrocharian pilots started firing down towards the shuttle. Vader, using the Force, diverted the blasts away from his ship, but while he was doing that, Han jumped out of the bushes behind the Falcon, grabbed the Princess and pushed her onto the Falcon. Artoo followed. "Chewie, wake up you furball and GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Han ran to the cockpit, Leia ran to one of the firing wells and started firing towards Vader. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET UP HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT VADER RIGHT NOW, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

She messaged back. "I MIGHT BE ABLE TO KILL HIM!" and fired some more, and Han lifted off.

"Sweetheart, get up here NOW! I'm trying to get us out of here." as Chewie sluggishly entered the cockpit. "Chewie, go down there and drag her out of there! She's going to get herself killed." Chewie went to the ladder and roared.

"I could have killed him, I almost had him." She came out and started to cry. Chewie just held her, picked her up and carried her out to the cockpit. "I can walk, Chewie!" and she tried to fight him to put her down. It was too late now, they had gotten to space.

"Why wouldn't you let me try to kill him! He was right there! We could have done it this time." Leia yelled at Han.

"Sweetheart, not this time, but we will. He almost had you again."

Leia was fuming with anger. After they got into hyperspace, Chewie got her a shot of whiskey, the good stuff. Han just said. "Well, it sure has been an interesting trip. Wonder how Luke and the guys made out. We have to head to another port to check for trackers, then we will make a couple of jumps and head back to base."

"Chewie, did you get the weapons from the enclave." Leia asked. Chewie shook his head yes. At least there was that.

The Arrocharian pilots communicated with the shuttle and asked them to leave. Vader waited a bit, and realized he may have missed his opportunity this time, but he knew there would be another. He boarded the shuttle, surely the Millennium Falcon was long gone now. Though it was still possible his son was still here, there was nothing more for him to do here, and leaving a garrison would just draw attention to the ordeal to Palpatine. No, he would just leave them in peace. However, nothing would keep him from his son. He had to play that holo though, the one in Artoo's memory, he couldn't believe it was still there. Surely, someone would have had had him wiped in all that time. No matter. He hoped that his son would be his key to defeating the Emperor. So many years, so many betrayals, only to become a slave yet again. One day he would be free, and rule the galaxy as it should be ruled!

The rebel squadrons thanked the Arrocharian base for it's hospitality, and promised to send more supplies when the ships came to pick up the equipment and men they would need for the new base. The Arrocharian pilots that cleared the lone Imperial shuttle, were glad to help, and Princess Keema came personally to make sure that Princess Leia was able to leave in safety. They assured her that she had, and she said she would let her mother know. The SSD The Executor was the ship identified as the home of the shuttle, and it only made the squad shiver, as it was known to be Darth Vader's own personal flagship. It was a close call all around.

Luke, after returning to the base, looked for Leia and found her by the Falcon yelling at Han again.

"Oh hey, Luke!" Han waved. Artoo walked out from under the Falcon and went over to him.

Leia walked up and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I need to talk to you in a bit ok? Let me finish this up first.

"Well, I am glad you guys didn't kill each other." He smiled.

"Look, Captain, look carefully. One of the crates is missing. Are you sure it's not stuck in some hidden compartment you haven't checked yet? It's a huge crate, Chewie made a note it was put on board! It has to be here!"

"Your Worship, go over there again and double check the crates. I swear we unloaded everything! I am sure it's not on my ship. I will look again. OK! BUT IT'S NOT HERE!"

Leia walked up and whispered. "Let me use your shower later ok? Will sneak over here when it's quiet."

"Just give me a heads up." He quietly nodded.

Luke! Luke! She ran over to him.

Luke stopped, and she grabbed him and pulled him into an office. People stared.

"Um, Leia, people are going to talk the way you dragged me I here... um.." Luke said.

"Oh geez, they aren't still doing that stupid pool are they? Look this is important! When you were in the enclave, Han and I were coming back from the palace on a speeder." She looked around and make sure no one was around. "And I started walking back to the Falcon, while Han messed with it. Well, I get to almost where the Falcon is, and I am standing in some brush, and there was Darth Vader standing there, all alone, and he saw me, called me out. I wanted to kill him! I only had a small blaster with me, and well, there was nothing I could do. So I go out to him, and he said he only wanted you. He said 'Where is Skywalker?'. Luke, be careful. Darth Vader wants you personally. I don't know why, but take care. I thought you should know. I don't want to lose you." And Leia gave him a hug.

Luke stood there. Vader was making him a personal priority for some reason, and he really didn't know why. He checked Artoo for the inventory from the Falcon, to see if he could understand why Leia thought something might be missing. It appeared that Artoo had a bit of a hiccup in his memory from the time of the visit on Arrochar. How puzzling, and how unlike Artoo.


End file.
